Dark Love
by diabloblick
Summary: What happened after Erza rejected Natsu? Rated M for some smut in the last chapter Natsu/Erza NaZa, Natsu x Erza
1. New Start

Chapter 1 : A new start

| Magnolia |

It was a hot day and no one had enough courage to go on a mission.

Lucy was at home writing her book, Gray was naked walking in the city, the town folks were looking at him but he didn't understand, suddenly someone cry loud at him

" STOP! STOP! Fiore's royal army you' re under arrest for nudity" a guard said

Gray finally understood and start running

"Ice make wall" he screamed

the shield never appeared, it was impossible with this warm, so gray keep runing, looking for a place to hide, the guard call for reinforcement, and they were more an more runing behind him, he was near the center of Magnolia on a bridge above the river.

'Hey! this near lucy house, i could hide there'

He sprinted, and jump in lucy house by the window, he was hidden under the table, the guards were totally lost!

"Were di he go? Did anyone saw him" The chief screamed

"No sir!" they all answered

| Inside Lucy's house |

Lucy was writing and didn't notice Gray..

"Lucy, Natsu, Erza?" he whispered

Lucy was affraid and said with loud a voice

"Who the hell is here, show yourself"

Gray get out of his stash, forgetting he was totally naked

"Hey, Lucy it's only me" he said embarassed

She kicked him and scream

"Don't strip in my house"

"Wait, i stripped before i was just hidden here!"

"hidden ? Anyway what do you want?"

"I'm looking for Natsu and Erza"

"They're not here, Erza is in the forest, and for natsu ... well i don't know!"

"I see, thanks! by the way do you have some clothes"

"Get Out!"

|In the forest|

Erza was resting under some big threes, the famous rainbow cherries of Magnolia, the sun was giving them an awesome colour, and it said that resting under them give you a beautiful skin.

Her eyes were closed, her body was totally exposed to the purifying light she almost topless with only bandage on her chest, she was also wearing these red pants with flame, anyone near her belieeve she was sleping and some of them even tried peeking but the town folks knowing her tough it as a bad idea. They finally all leave the forest it was now night and some noise awakenend her.

She violently opened her eyes

"What was that? It's already night! I rest too much."

Someone get out of the bush, he looked totally drunk and was almost standing. His clothes were soaked and stinking the alcohol, he was swinging from a leg to another like a drunkard

"Natsu is that you?" She asked

"Oh Erza-Chan" he said

"C-Chan you said! what the hell ! Did you drink too much?"

"I'm perfectly okay" He said falling on his knees

"Are you okay?" She asked worried

"Y-Yes... By the way there is something important i must told you!" He declared with a serious look

"Well, i'm listening" She said not interested

"Erza i have a crush on you since we're kid" He said blushing

"I don't, anythig else?"She said coldly

"H-How could you answer so coldly" He said almost depressed

"Look at yourself, you're drunk, maybe it's not true, and even if it was true wich girl would like a boyfriend weaker than her, in any wa it's not possible"

"I-I see" He told her lookin' atthe floor

"You should go home!"

"You're right i'm leaving"

He was going home totally depressed, a sad look on his face, he was even colder than gray, putting bad mood in all the place he passed by.

He decided to stop in the woods and sit, at this moment he remembered all the good moments since he met her, the first time he saw these red hairs, and small armor,and also remembered all the time was beated up, he was weaker than her.

He picked up some news paper, and saw a announce :

"Fiore Dark Arena! Succubus Flau, face all Fiore's strongest warrior, only the strongest will survive.

He made up his mind and go back home, taking somme traveling stuff, and he left a small note for happy.

|Few minutes later|

Happy was flying, looking for someone of the guild, he could'nt found anyone, so he decided to go at the cake shop maybe he could found the scarlet knight, indeed she was there eating strawberry cakes with a little spoon.

"Erza big troubles"

"Haapy what is it?"

"Natsu is gone he only left that"

He gave the small note to Erza and she opened it.

"Happy, i found something interesting to become stronger it'll take me some month tell people at the guild i have found some clue on Ignir, it won't be long, i swear i'll come back."

"Become stronger, don't tell me..." She said putting her hand on her mouth

"Erza?"

"I'm going Happy!" She said

"Aye-"

"ALONE" she added!

To be continued


	2. Succubus Flau

Chapter 2: Succubus Flau

|Natsu's Side|

Natsu was running in the city of magnolia to the station, he had a few indications of this "Succubus Flau", all he knew was "Clover" " " .Natsu jumped in the train , his motion sickness was a strong handicap, but his feelings for Erza were stronger! He finally arrived "Half-Dead" but his resolves were still present in his mind he'd never give up.

He was near the underworld arena and was all excited, it was about 2 am, the city of Clover was calm, he was a bit lost, looking on the map but he couldn't find anything. A man was standing leaning on a church pillar, he was wearing a white outfit, he had two wings it was impossible to discern their color in the dark night .

"Hey kid, looking for something" He said

"Who the hell are you?" he exclaimed

"Just call me "Guardian" the suspicious man told him

"anyway tell me where is the underworld" he said impatient

"I see, so you want to take part on this fight, remember this a mistake on this kind of fight mean death"

"I'm not affraid of death" He seriously scream

The "Guardianl" seized him by the clothes like happy usually do, he was flying taking him to a false cloud.

"Underworld in the sky... this is nonsense" He said a bit lost

"A real fighter have to be clever, don't forget it kid"

They arrived on the false cloud, it was created by magic, the building was big and old, he had never seen something like that, the door opened itself so he just came in. What he saw was really unexpected, it was a simple tavern a bit taller than the guild, the first floor was for drinking, eating and watching the night entertainement. The second floor was for training, and improve fighting skill, In this place magic was not allowed it was only bare hand fights. The place was under Zentopia control for security.

Natsu was walking all over the place, he didn't know where to go.

"I never imagined to see you in this place Fairy Tail.."

"W-Wait you are Octopus-Man" He said shocked

"My name is Byro Cracy" he said jaded

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"This place is under Zentopia control, as a Zentopia soldier I maintain order in this place"

"I just came here to fight " He said excited

"Forget this, you're no good" He seriously said

"what did you said !" He told him furious

"Go to the second floor someone will train you"

"Okay" he said disapointed

He ran to the second floor a bit disapointed, but he couldn't accept to stop here, his feelings fo Erza were too strong.

"I came here to train? is there someone?" He asked

"Fairy Tail, i heard you survive after Tenroujima but i never think you'd come here"

"Who are you? Did we ever met" He said

"My name is Azuma. I was one of the 7 kin of Grimoire heart, i choose this place for start a new life, this is my way of redemption."

"Stop talking let's fight" he said charging on him

"Bring it on" He answered as they start fighting.

|Erza's Side|

She was looking for some clues, "where could Natsu have gone?", this question was breaking her mind. Both of them didn't return to the guild since this day, She felt a bit guilty because she didn't believe a word of what he said, maybe the answer could have been different or the way she rejected him nicer. This pain in his chest prevented her of any sleep, she had hurt a friend and maybe somethig even worse.

Two days after Natsu's leaving she came at the tearoom, to eat some cake, usually she could have eat a lot but today she wasn't really hugry, so she was listening other people conversation.

"Dear, Dear i'm alone today." A woman said

"Aren't your husband with you" another asked

"Not today, he'll take a train to Clover tonight with his friends" She answered

"Clover? Is there anything special in this city?"

"Well, he talked about "Succubus Flau" an arena where strong people fight without magic" She said a bit depressed...

"Let him have some fun, he'll be nicer to you"

Erza didn't finish her meal she left some money on the table and start running to Magnolia's Train station.

'Succubus Flau, maybe I could find him there ' She tought hoping he was fine

She took the train, the ride that only take a few hours, seemed so long in her head, she was worried about him and maybe she didn't follow the good path and she was going to a wrong place, but it was the only clue she had, plus she was a bit embarassed to run after him like that. The train finally arrived at Clover it was near 3 a.m and she was totally lost in this city.

She tried asking someone about the "Succubus Flau" but the only people she found was a weird guy

"Excuse me... I'm looking for a place where people fight bare handed?" She said a bit embarassed

"I'll lead you there follow me lady" The weird guy said

Erza wa walking behind him, the moon was hiding by the cloud and the city fell in darkness. They arrived in a small bar with only three men in.

"Oh what a nice prey you got here bro' " One of them said

"P-Prey what is he talking about" She asked in fear

"We're going to have some fun with you lady" The team leader answered putting his hand on her face

"Don't touch me! Exquip-"

"Oh I did not tell you magic do not work here" One of them said

One of them throw a something on her Heartz Crux armor and made it disappear.

"Let's have some fun now, Lady" They all said

Some tears started to fall on the ground , Erza was scared without her armor, she was crying and repeating "don't come near me!" but noting changed the guys started plotting her and touching her butt, one of them kissed her and the others were playing with her body... She was crying, and feeling awfully bad, she couldn't bear it. But suddenly someone staved in the door and said furious:

"Don't lay a finger on her anymore, or you'll never open the eyes again"

To be continued


End file.
